Foot in Mouth Disease
by celrock
Summary: When Dil gets sick with the disease mentioned in the title of the story, it's up to his big brother Tommy, along with Chuckie, Zack, Kimi, Peter, and some of Peter's Disney friends to help Dil feel better. Inspired by the fact that in reality, my nephew Zachary is currently sick with Foot in Mouth Disease at the time of writing up this story. Peter is an OC created by TCKing12.


Foot in Mouth Disease

Summary: When Dil gets sick with the disease mentioned in the title of the story, it's up to his big brother Tommy, along with Chuckie, Zack, Kimi, Peter, and some of Peter's Disney friends to help Dil feel better. Inspired by the fact that in reality, my nephew Zachary is currently sick with Foot in Mouth Disease at the time of writing up this story. Peter is an OC created by TCKing12, and reference to a TLM story written by Writing4Ever4God is mentioned. Back to toddlerhood for this story, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, The Little Mermaid, Snow White, Toy Story and Whinnie the Pooh, they're the property of their original creaters.

One night, Dil awoke from sleeping. He lay there, awake in his crib for a while, before putting his toes into his mouth, and finally, drifting back off to sleep. Meanwhile, Tommy awoke and looked over at Dil's crib across the way from his bed, and noticed Dil was chewing on his foot. Tommy then had trouble getting back to sleep, but try as he might, the 2-year-old couldn't get his foot into his mouth, now that his legs were longer, so he settled for sucking on his thumb, and going back to sleep. A couple of hours later though, Dil awoke, and started crying non-stop. Didi came into the room to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong Dil? Mommy's here." Said Didi, picking Dil up from his crib and trying to comfort him.

She took his temperature and saw the thermometer read 102.

"Oh dear sweetie, you have a terrible fever!" Said Didi, feeling Dil's warm head and putting the thermometer up.

"I'm gonna have to take you to see Doctor Shockter tomorrow, and have him look at your ears." Didi said, putting Dil back into the crib.

But poor Dil continued to cry the rest of the night, keeping Tommy and his parents awake. The next morning, Didi tried to feed Dil a bottle of milk, but he wouldn't take it, but rather, he continued to cry. Later, Angelica came over, along with the twins, Chuckie, Kimi, and Zack. Everyone except Angelica and Dil was playing in the playpen with Tommy. They noticed Dil across the way on the couch in Didi's arms, crying.

"What's wrong with your brother Tommy?" Chuckie asked.

"He's sick Chuckie, and doesn't feel well." Tommy replied.

"Should we try to help him feel better?" Zack asked.

"Good idea Zack! Let's do it." Said Tommy, fetching his screwdriver out of his shorts pocket and leading everybody out of the playpen.

Just then, Didi looked up at a clock on the wall.

"Oh my gosh, I need to go. It's time for Dil's appointment with Doctor Shockter to see what's wrong with him. I gave him a call a couple of hours ago and they were able to schedule us in for an appointment." Said Didi, getting up from the couch and grabbing Dil's diaper bag.

"We'll stay here with the kids." Said Betty.

"I hope Dil's gonna be ok and we won't have to miss Dummi Bears on Ice this evening at the Coliseum." Said Kira.

"Well even if Dil has to miss it, the rest of the kids can go." Said Aunty Celeste.

"We'll know in a little while. We're off to the doctor's, see you later." Said Didi, walking out the front door with Dil.

"Well guys, I guess mommy is taking Dil to the doctor. Hopefully he can make Dil all better." Said Tommy.

Later, Didi returned with Dil.

"So, what did the doctor say Didi?" Asked Betty.

"Doctor Shockter says Dil has Foot in Mouth Disease. He's got a soar throat which is why he's crying. He said to give him Tylonol to bring down the fever and stop the pain, and recommended we feed him bottles of juice." Said Didi.

"Can Dil go to the ice show tonight?" Asked Howard, who walked into the room, overhearing the conversation.

"I'm afraid not, Dil will have to stay home, and I'm off to call Taffy to see if she can babysit." Said Didi, heading off into the kitchen.

The toddlers overheard all of this from the playpen.

"Did you guys hear that? Dilly has Foot in Mouth Disease." Said Tommy.

"What's that?" Asked Kimi.

"It must be a disease you get from sucking on your foot. And Dil was doing just that last night when we couldn't sleep! Oh no! My brother's foot made him sick and now he can't go see Dummi Bears on Ice with us tonight. We have to help Dil get better, and whatever we do, we can't let him put his foot in his mouth. Got it?" Said Tommy.

"Got it." Said Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Kimi and Zack simultaneously.

In the kitchen, Didi gave Taffy a call.

"Hello Taffy? It's Didi. Do you think you could babysit Dil tonight while we attend Dummi Bears on Ice? He's sick with Foot in Mouth Disease." Said Didi.

"Let me see what I can do." Replied Taffy in a croaky voice, coughing.

"Oh my Taffy, you don't sound good." Said Didi.

"I'm not feeling very good, and my throat hurts. I'm sorry, but it might be best, if I don't come over to help with the minis tonight." Said Taffy in a sad tone of voice.

"I hope you feel better Taffy." Said Didi.

"Me too. And here's my best wishes going out to Dil." Said Taffy.

"We'll talk to you later then. Bye bye." Said Didi, as she hung up the phone, glancing up at the other adults who had all come into the kitchen at this point.

"So is Taffy coming over?" Asked Stu.

"No I'm afraid not, she's sick too." Replied Didi sadly.

"Why don't we get Peter to babysit." Said Betty.

"Well, he is only 14, but he seems to get along with the babies when he does come over. I'll give him a call and see if he can babysit on such short notice." Said Didi, picking up the phone and dialing Peter's number.

Peter answered the phone and agreed to come over and babysit, and within a few minutes, he had arrived.

"Oh Peter, we're so glad you could babysit on such short notice. There's Tylonol in the kitchen cubbard and some bottles of juice in the fridge." Said Didi.

"No problem, with the help of my friends, babysitting Dil will be a piece of cake." Said Peter, who walked into the living room, with Ariel, Melody, and Snow White following behind him.

"Come on everybody we're gonna be late!" Yelled Didi.

"I think it's time for us to go." Said Zack.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, I think I'm gonna stay home." Said Tommy.

"But don't you wanna see the Dummi Bears?" Asked Chuckie.

"Yeah don't you remember how much fun we had at Reptar on Ice?" Asked Phil.

"And took his baby to him?" Added Lil.

"Yeah that was fun, but Dil's sick and might need me." Said Tommy.

"Well then if Tommy's staying, then I'm staying too." Said Chuckie, running over to Tommy and taking his hand.

"If Chuckie's staying then guess I'm staying too." Said Kimi.

"Then I'm staying too." Said Zack.

Just then, Angelica skipped up to the outside of the playpen.

"Good, all the more for me. Nobody to bother me, nobody to get in the way, just me forever and ever and ever. And unlike at Circus of Dummi Bears, when I had to miss it cuz I was sick and failed to make you dumb babies the sick ones, I'll get to see Dummi Bears on Ice Live, and not on some dumb old video." Snapped Angelica.

"Yeah well, at least Dil didn't go make us look like the sick ones like you did." Replied Tommy.

Just then, the grown ups were all ready to go.

"Well, looks like we're just taking Angelica and the pups." Said Betty, scooping up Phil and Lil in each arm.

"Peter, will you do ok taking care of all of the other kids? It sounds like a bunch of them want to stay behind." Said Kira.

"No worries Kira, we'll be just fine." Said Peter.

Everyone left, leaving behind the rugrats that decided to stay behind, along with Peter and his Disney friends.

"Hey Dil, sorry you're sick little guy. I brought over some friends who might help you feel better." Said Peter, pulling Woody and Buzz Lightyear out of his bag.

"Buzz Lightyear to the rescue." Said Buzz as Peter pressed the button on his chest.

"There's a snake in my boot." Said Woody, as Peter pulled the string on Woody's back.

Peter then handed the toys to Dil, who proceeded to take the cowboy hat off of Woody and stick it into his mouth, drooling all over it.

"It's not for eating Dil." Said Chuckie pulling the cowboy hat out of Dil's mouth.

Dil started to cry.

"Now look what you made him do Chuckie you made Dil cry." Snapped Tommy.

"Oh Tommy, I don't think Dil is old enough for Woody and Buzz. I'll return them to Bonny later who let me borrow them for you guys to play with." Said Peter, taking Woody and Buz from the floor and putting them back into his bag.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Kimi asked.

"Well, we can put on a Dummi Bears video. Look, you have Dummi Bears Christmas, Dummi Bears Chanukka, Dummi Bears Arbor Day." Said Peter, thumbing through a stack of Dummi Bears videos he picked up off of the shelf.

"Wanna watch a Dummi Bears video Dilly?" Tommy asked.

But Dil just started to cry again.

"I don't think he wants to watch a Dummi Bears video Peter." Said Tommy.

"That's ok. Anything else?" Asked Peter.

"Hey Chuckie, remember when Susie had her tonsels out?" Said Tommy.

"I remember her telling us about some dream where we traveled down a hopscotch road, and Angelica bringing this Cynthia along who's lips could move." Said Chuckie.

"Yeah but after she told us about the dream, they gave her all the ice cream she could eat. So, maybe all Dil needs is some ice cream!" Said Tommy.

"Yeah! I could be a ice cream man and ring my little bell and wave at all the people!" Said Chuckie excitedly.

"Uh, Chuckie, the lasted time you did that the ice cream melted." Said Tommy.

"We'll just go get the ice cream then." Said Zack.

They headed into the kitchen where they opened the freezer to find the ice cream was on the top shelf.

"Help me up you guys." Said Tommy.

Chuckie, Kimi and Zack all piled on top of one another and Tommy climbed on top of them, reaching up towards the ice cream. Just then, Peter walked in to find the toddlers on top of one another.

"Now don't climb on top of each other like that, you're gonna get hurt. I'll get the ice cream down for you." Said Peter, taking the carton of vinella ice cream off of the top shelf of the freezer and spooning some into a bowl.

A few minutes later, they had Dil in his high chair, and everyone else around the table in booster seats.

"I hope he likes this kind." Said Tommy, dipping a spoon into Dil's ice cream bowl and starting to feed him.

"Want some ice cream Dilly?" Said Tommy as he went to put the spoon into Dil's mouth.

Dil grabbed the spoon out of Tommy's hand and threw the ice cream at Tommy's head, getting ice cream all into his purple hair that came in sometime after his second birthday.

"Let me help you clean that up." Said Peter, getting a rag and wiping off Tommy's head.

"Thanks Peter." Said Tommy.

"Don't mention it pal." Replied Peter.

"But now what are we gonna do? Dil didn't want the ice cream." Said Chuckie.

"Let me see if some of my Disney friends can help us." Said Peter, as he walked back into the living room to find Snow White, Ariel and Melody sitting on the couch.

"Ariel, what have you done in the past to help your daughter Melody feel better when she's been sick?" Asked Peter.

"Well, Melody loves it when I sing to her." Replied Ariel.

"Mom, don't! You promised you wouldn't sing to me anymore." Said Melody.

"Oh sweetie, that was back last Christmas. My voice is all better now." Ariel replied.

"You lost your voice? And I thought that only happened because Ursula took it." Said Peter.

"Oh no no Peter, I got a terrible cold last Christmas that caused me to lose my voice, but it's all better now so bring me Dil. Maybe music will help him feel better just like it does for me and Melody." Said Ariel.

"Very well then." Said Peter, as he headed back into the kitchen to get Dil.

"Hey minis, Ariel suggests that maybe some music would help Dil to feel better." Said Peter, getting Dil out of his high chair.

"Minis? You've never called us minis before. I thought only Taffy called us minis." Said Zack.

"Yeah well, after watching Taffy babysit you guys a bunch of times, it's starting to grow on me. And after all, I am your babysitter tonight. So, you don't mind do you?" Said Peter.

"No… I guess not…" Replied Chuckie.

The gang headed into the living room, where Ariel took Dil into her arms and started singing to him. She sang "Never Give Up," "Part of your World," and that song she sang to her whale Spot the first time she found him. Dil was quiet for all of the songs, resting on Ariel's shoulder. He remained quiet after Ariel finished.

"Well, that seems to have worked. And I really liked that last song. When did you sing that one the first time?" Peter asked.

"I sang that to my whale Spot when I found him." Replied Ariel.

"You had a whale mommy?" Asked Melody.

"You remember Spot sweetie? You got to take a ride on his tail on your fourth Birthday. Don't you remember?" Said Ariel.

Melody just nodded her head.

"But what happened to Spot?" Peter asked.

"I had to let him go after he ruined the spring celebration. Melody and I only see Spot when he migrates back to our castle on land and to Atlantica once a year, usually around Melody's birthday." Replied Ariel.

"Oh, I see." Said Peter.

Just then, Dil started crying.

"He didn't like Ariel's songs Tommy. You got anything else?" Peter asked.

"I've got an idea." Tommy said, curling up on the couch next to Ariel, Dil climbed out of Ariel's arms and scooted over to Tommy, putting his head into Tommy's lap.

Just then, Tommy opened his mouth and began to sing the lullaby he use to sing to Dil way back when, not long after Dil was born.

"Baby please, rest your head. Now it is, time for bed. I'll protect you like no other. You're ok for a little brother." Tommy sang.

But before Tommy could continue singing after those lines, Dil started crying again.

"It's no use guys, we're never gonna get my little brother all better again." Said Tommy.

"Oh sure we will Tommy." Said Zack.

"Hey, I think your mommy left some Tylonol and bottles of juice in the kitchen. Let's give that a try." Said Peter, as he went off to the kitchen and brought back the Tylonol and bottle of juice.

Peter gave Dil the Tylonol, but he wouldn't take the bottle of juice.

"Whenever I don't feel good I love curling up with Wah Wah." Said Chuckie.

"Good idea Chuckie." Said Tommy.

Chuckie went and got Wah Wah from the playpen and brought it over to Dil, but Dil proceeded to drool all over it, snatching it out of Chuckie's hand, and threw it. Afterwards, he proceeded to put Chuckie's hand in his mouth and started sucking on Chuckie's fingers.

"No Dil, you don't wanna get hand in mouth disease do you?" Chuckie asked, jurking his hand away.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Zack asked.

"I know, maybe Dil would feel better if he had his binky!" Exclaimed Kimi, as she fetched it from the playpen and brought it back to Dil.

But just as Dil rejected the bottle of juice, when Kimi placed the binky into Dil's mouth, he spit it out, hitting Kimi in the head.

"Ariel, Snow White, anymore ideas?" Peter asked.

"Well when I was sick last Christmas, I drank a lot of tea with lemon and honey in it, and that helped sooth my throat." Said Ariel.

"And I know how to make really good tea." Added Snow White.

"I'm sure Tommy and Dil's mom Didi has everything we'll need in the kitchen to make Dil some nice warm tea with lemon and honey. And he seems to like things that are sticky. Snow White, would you come into the kitchen and help me look?" Said Peter.

"Sure thing." Replied Snow White.

The two of them went into the kitchen to look for everything they would need, but they sadly, returned a few minutes later with a bit of bad news.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Well, I found some tea, and Snow White found some lemons, but it appears your mommy is all out of honey." Said Peter with a sigh.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Chuckie asked.

"Well, it looks like a trip to the Hundred Acre Woods is in order. I'll get my friend Whinnie the Pooh to share some honey with us." Said Peter.

"Everyone, to the backyard and to the Reptar wagon." Said Peter.

The gang headed outside, and piled into the Reptar wagon.

"Well, I'd better be getting home. The dwarves probably miss me terribly." Said Snow White.

"And Eric is probably wondering where Melody and I have been." Said Ariel.

"You guys run along, the minis and I will take it from here. Thanks for trying to help us." Said Peter.

"No problem." Said all 3 of them, , Ariel, Melody and Snow White waved with a smile before they disappeared.

Everyone was seated comfortably in the Reptar wagon, Tommy at the steering wheel, Dil nestled in back with Kimi, Zack and Chuckie, and Peter behind the wagon, pushing it, since he was too big to ride inside.

"Hang on to your diapies babies, we're off to the Hundred Acre Woods." Said Tommy, as he drove the wagon out of the backyard, and down the street for a very long time, with only the light of the full moon up above to guide them.

Finally, after driving for many miles, they made it to a very large piece of land with lots of trees surrounding them.

"Where are we?" Kimi asked.

"We're in the Hundred Acre Woods minis." Replied Peter.

"It looks like the park, only biggerer." Said Kimi.

"Biggerer, this place is, biggerer than the park and the backyard all put together." Replied Chuckie.

Just then, Tigger bounced upto them.

"Ah, my good friend Peter. Care to do a bit of bouncing with me?" Said Tigger, bouncing up and down.

"Not right now, we're looking for some honey to help Dil feel better. Have you seen Pooh Bear around here anywhere?" Peter asked.

"Pooh is off looking for honey as usual, but maybe your little friend Dil would like to be bounced. That always makes me feel better." Replied Tigger.

"Well, anything's worth a try." Said Peter, grabbing Dil out of the Reptar wagon and handing him to Tigger.

Tigger put Dil on his shoulders and started bouncing with him through the Hundred Acre Woods. Dil started to scream.

"Peter, make Tigger stop! He's hurting my brother!" Shouted Tommy.

"Tigger, stop!" Shouted Peter.

Tigger stopped, right outside of Piglet's house. Piglet walked out to find everybody there.

"Well hello Tigger, what are you doing?" Piglet asked.

"We're trying to help this baby feel better, but my bouncing didn't seem to help." Replied Tigger.

"Well what about some tea? That always helps me when I don't feel good." Said Piglet.

"We're looking for Pooh right now, so he can give us some honey to put into the tea with lemon." Said Peter.

Just then, Rabbit came hopping along.

"My goodness you guys don't you know that Pooh bear is always thinking with his tummy? The only thing to make this baby feel better, is one of my prize winning vegetables. Here, have a carrot." Said Rabbit, putting a carrot into Dil's mouth.

Dil sucked on the carrot for a minute, but then spit it out.

"Um, guys, Dil will only eat carrots if mommy fixes them a special way in that baby food maker machine thing. It makes the food really hot and then really small so babies can eat it." Said Tommy.

"Don't worry Tommy, we'll find Pooh soon enough." Said Peter.

The gang headed through the Hundred Acre Woods, only to come to Eore.

"What are you guys doing?" Eore asked bluntly.

"Looking for Pooh Bear! Seen him?" Tigger asked.

"Nope, haven't seen a thing." Replied Eore.

Just then, Pooh bear walked up to them.

"What is all of this?" Asked Pooh.

"Hello Pooh, allow me to introduce to you my friends, Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, and the member of our group who isn't feeling too well, Tommy's little brother, Dil." Said Peter.

"Nice to meet you. Say, would any of you be interested, in a bit of Honey?" Pooh asked.

"Actually, we were hoping you would share with us some honey, as we think it along with some tea and lemon, would help sooth Dil's throat, curing his Foot in Mouth Disease." Said Peter.

"Well, Iwas recently up a tree, about to get me some honey, when the bees chased me away." Replied Pooh sadly.

Just then, the wind started to blow, and it started to snow.

"Oh dear, we'd better be going." Said Peter.

"We're not going till I have honey for my brother." Protested Tommy.

Just then, a bunch of honey pots started to fly around, Tommy jumped out of the Reptar wagon along with Kimi and Zack, Chuckie just hit under a throw blanket he found in the wagon, clutching on to Dil. The other toddlers, Peter, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger and Rabbit all ran after the honey pots, chasing them. Eventually, Tommy reached out and caught one.

"Got it, let's go guys." Tommy said, climbing back into the Reptar wagon with the honey pot.

Just then, the snow started to blow harder, blinding everybody with a white out.

"Um, Tommy, I can barely see." Said Peter.

"Yeah and if we can't see how are we ever gonna get home." Said Chuckie.

"Any ideas?" Peter asked the animals.

"Well you guys could stay with me. I'll even make you some warm vegetable stew to eat." Said Rabbit.

"Thanks anyway, but I'm not hungry, and we need to get home as that Dummi Bears on Ice show should be ending soon. I don't wish to get in trouble with everyone's parents." Said Peter.

"I know what we can do." Said Zack.

"Will this work?" Zack asked, pulling a flashlight out of his diaper and turning it on, handing it to Peter.

"Oh that helps tremendously! Thanks Zack!" Said Peter.

"Happy to help." Zack replied with a smile.

The gang piled into the Reptar wagon with Peter following behind, and with the aid of Zack's flashlight, they headed out of the Hundred Acre Woods through the blinding snow storm, and made it back to Tommy's house, safe and sound.

Meanwhile at the Coliseum, where they all saw Reptar on Ice at a while back, the Dummi Bears on Ice show had ended, and everybody was looking around the gift shop. Suddenly, an announcement comes over the P.A. system.

"May I have your attention please? A blinding snow storm is happening outside, so until it passes, we're all on lockdown at the coliseum until the storm clears. We'll keep the gift shop open until it is safe for everyone to drive home. That is all." Said the announcer.

Just then, Angelica found a snow globe, and Phil and Lil found a plush Jelly Bear doll to take home to Dil.

"Oooh, how prettyful!" Said Lil.

"I saw it first Lillian." Said Phil.

"Did not Philip." Argued Lil.

"Did too." Shouted Phil.

"Did not." Shouted Lil.

"Did too!" Shouted Phil.

Angelica stomped up to them carrying her new snow globe.

"Would you two put a lid on it!" Shouted Angelica.

"Angelica! If you don't be nice to the babies you can put that snow globe back where you found it from young lady." Said Sharlotte stirnly, walking up behind Angelica.

"I wasn't being mean to the babies, I was just playing with them." Angelica lied.

Phil and Lil took their plush Jelly Bear doll they had found over to Didi.

"Oh, is this for Tommy and Dil? How nice, they'll love it. Let's get in line and pay for our suvineers so we can get home." Said Didi.

Just then, Stu walked up to the croud, empty handed and sad.

"Well, no luck finding a copy of the ice show on video this time like I had at Circus of Dummi Bear." Said Stu disappointedly.

"That's ok honey, it looks like Phil and Lil picked out a great present to take to Tommy and Dil." Said Didi, showing Stu the plush Jelly Bear doll.

The gang and Peter finally arrived at Tommy's house. Peter headed into the kitchen where he went and made up the tea with lemon and the honey they had brought back from the Hundred Acre Woods. He then poured it into a bottle to feed to Dil, along with another dose of Tylonol, and fixed sippy cups of warm milk for Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi and Zack. He found everybody in the living room, curled up on the couch. Picking up Dil, he fed him the bottle of warm tea and the Tylonol, and, to everyone's pleasant surprise, Dil drank every last drop. The others finished their sippy cups of warm milk, yawned, and fell asleep, and once Dil had finished his tea and Tylonol, he too yawned and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Peter laid him down gently next to where Tommy was sleeping on the couch, and he himself went and lay back in one of the easy chairs in the room, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

At the coliseum, the place remained on lockdown while the plows cleared the roads of the fallen snow that had hit as a result of the major snow storm. Everybody eventually went back into the theater where the ice show was helled, and fell asleep in the chairs. By the next morning, they all awoke to find things had cleared up, so the adults, Angelica, Phil and Lil all headed back to Stu and Didi's place. They arrived at the house to find everybody was curled up asleep. Peter stirred.

"Wow it's morning already?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, the storm got so bad, we had to spend the night at the coliseum." Replied Betty.

"How's Dil doing?" Didi asked quietly.

"Well, it took a while, but after giving him 2 doses of Tylonol and some warm tea with lemon and honey, he finally went to sleep." Replied Peter.

"Oh, I hope they weren't any trouble." Said Didi.

"They're never any trouble for me, I love hanging with the minis. If Taffy ever can't babysit, I'm happy to take her place." Replied Peter happily.

The grown ups and Peter went into the kitchen. Drew and Charlotte took Angelica home and Phil and Lil went over to the couch where everybody else was sleeping.

"Hey Tommy, how's Dil?" Phil asked.

Tommy awoke to the sound of Phil's voice.

"Phil? Lil?" Tommy asked.

Tommy looked around.

"Oh no guys, we fell asleep!" Shouted Tommy.

The rest of them except Dil woke up.

"Tommy?" Chuckie said, yawning and stretching.

"Wow it's morning already?" Zack asked.

"How's Dil doing?" Kimi asked.

"I'll check!" Said Tommy.

"Dilly, you awake?" Tommy asked, shaking Dil.

Just then, Dil's eyes opened, and he smiled, letting out a big giggle.

"Tommy!" Said Dil, giving Tommy a hug.

"Hey guys, we did it! Dil's not sick no more!" Said Tommy.

"And me and Phil brought you guys a present!" Said Lil, handing Tommy the plush doll of Jelly Bear.

"Sorry you had to miss Dummi Bears on Ice Tommy." Said Phil.

"It's ok Phil. I'm just glad my brother is all better." Said Tommy.

Just then, Dil put his toes into his mouth. Tommy looked over seeing what Dil was doing.

"No Dil! You'll get Foot in Mouth Disease all over again!" Shouted Tommy.

Just then, Peter entered the living room and overheard this.

"Uh Tommy, your brother won't get sick from putting his foot into his mouth." Said Peter.

"But if that's not what made him sick, then what did?" Tommy asked.

"And why do they call it Foot in Mouth disease?" Asked Chuckie.

"It's just a virus that makes your throat hurt for a few days. Dil probably caught it when you guys went to the beach with Taffy last weekend." Said Peter.

"And isn't Taffy sick too?" Zack asked.

"According to Tommy's mom and your Aunty Celeste, Taffy is also sick with a soar throat. So chances are both Taffy and Dil got sick at the beach." Replied Peter.

"Well I'm just glad Dilly's all better. And thanks Peter for helping us." Said Tommy.

"No problem Tommy." Replied Peter.

"Yay!" They all said, giving Dil a group hug.

The End


End file.
